Talk:One Piece Bizarre Adventures Wikia/@comment-121.55.240.156-20180409095217
Within this game, you can do multiple things such as create your own crew and travel around the islands, hunting for devil fruits doing or doing whatever you need to do to become the most strongest and most skilled within this game. You can search for power and glory by searching for the fruits that give you a power so great, that your ability to swim shall no longer be available to be used at your disposal, in other words, the Devil Fruit! (But for this game, you can still swim) You may also become a marine, whether you have a fruit or not, and serve the World Government whilst bringing justice upon the pirates that commit many crimes, which also makes their bounties go up. The Marines are a special group, available to anyone who is not a pirate, that are the World Government's military sea force, that is tasked with many duties, such as law enforcement, international security, and military operations. Marines are also one of the three great powers, alongside the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors. There are many different crews, but faction wise, includes; -he Pirates -he Marines The Bounty Hunters These factions basically give you a purpose within the game whether it is to serve justice, or if it is to fulfill your own selfish needs as some pirates do. Specifically ranks for this game that are way up there would include the following: King of Pirates Yonko Supernova Noticed Pirates Fleet Admiral Admirals Vice-Admirals Also, the available devil fruits at the moment for this game would include: Gravity, Gura, Ito, Paw, Yomi, Guru, Ope, Mera, Magu, Hie, Pika, Buddha, Phoenix, Goro, and Suke. There are are a few fruits that are not released yet and fruits that will be released such as Suna, Gasu, Moku, Yuki, and Gomu. Fruit Abilities: Gravity Gravity no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Meteor | 650 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Gravity Rock Flight | 250 Stamina | -- 3rd Move:® Extreme Gravity | 1650 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Gravity Force | -- | 5 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Meteor Shower | 5500 Stamina | 135 sec Cooldown Gura Gura no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Gekishin | 650 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) -- 3rd Move:® Kaishin | 1050 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) -- 5th Move:(X) Shima Yurashi | 4000 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Ito Ito no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Tamaito | 400 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Sky's Path | 100 Stamina | .5 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Parasite | 1350 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Itonoko | 850 Stamina | 7 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Overheat | 2000 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Paw Paw no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Tsuppari Pad Ho | 350 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Repulse | 100 Stamina | .5 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Kuma no Te | 1250 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Where would you like to go? | 950 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Pain Paw | 3000 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Yomi Yomi no mi: 1st Move:(Q) N/A 2nd Move:(E) Soul Flight | 15 Stamina | 4 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® N/A 4th Move:(Z) N/A 5th Move:(X) N/A Guru Guru no mi: 1st Move:(Q) N/A 2nd Move:(E) Flight | 50 Per sec | 3 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® N/A 4th Move:(Z) N/A 5th Move:(X) N/A Ope Ope no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Shambles | 650 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Teleport | 250 Stamina | .5 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Shambles | 1500 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Tact | 1500 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Gamma Knife | 3500 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Suke Suke no mi: 1st Move:(Q) N/A 2nd Move:(E) Invisibility | 100 Per sec | 4 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® N/A 4th Move:(Z) N/A 5th Move:(X) N/A Goro Goro no mi: 1st Move:(Q) 30 Million Volt Hino | 500 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Volt | 250 Stamina | -- 3rd Move:® Kraki Krash | 1350 Stamina | 8 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) El Thor | 1500 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Raigo | 5000 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Phoenix Phoenix no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Wing Slap | 450 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Flight | 50 Per sec | 2 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Wing Strike | -- | 7 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Healing | -- | 15 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Wing Dash | 2750 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Magu Magu no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Dai Funka | 750 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Magma Flight | 50 Per sec | No Cooldown 3rd Move:® Great Eruption | 1850 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Hell Hole | 1350 Stamina | 7 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Ryusei Kazan | 6500 Stamina | 135 sec Cooldown Mera Mera no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Hiken | 750 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Fire Flight | 50 Per sec | 3 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Hibashira | 2300 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Higan | 1500 Stamina | 15 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Dai Enkai: Entei | 3500 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Pika Pika no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Light Kick | 450 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Teleport | 250 Stamina | -- 3rd Move:® Pika Blind | 950 Stamina | 7 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Pika Strike | 500 Stamina | -- 5th Move:(X) Yasaki no Magatama | 3500 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Hie Hie no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Pheasant break | 550 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Ice Time | 650 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 3rd Move:® Blizzard | 1900 Stamina | 15 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) Icicle Rain | 1400 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 5th Move:(X) Ice Age | 3500 Stamina | 45 sec Cooldown Buddha Buddha no mi: 1st Move:(Q) Energy Ball | 1350 Stamina | 5 sec Cooldown 2nd Move:(E) Transformation | -- | -- 3rd Move:® Impact Wave | 500 Stamina | 10 sec Cooldown 4th Move:(Z) N/A 5th Move:(X) N/A